Revival
by atomic monkey
Summary: Robin kills all his friends after coming under slades control. now he seeks to revive them.
1. Nothing

Hey everyone im atomic monkey and this is a sad story i wrote for you enjoyment or sorrow. whichever you prefer. now listen carefully as i am giving you a fair warning as to how sad this is. if you cant handle death plz refrane from reading this. here we go.  
  
Robin sat on the floor of his room. It seemed darker to him now. He stared deeply into his small tv. All it showed him was the grey fuzzyness. This mattered not to him. Not now anyway. He turned his head ever so slightly and caught a glimpse of his friends lifeless bodys. he thought of the events that had led to this and as he did he knew it could have been prevented.  
  
Just that morning they had all been happy, and yet the memorys hurt him. Beastboy had been cooking tofu and Cyborg had to argue.  
  
"No one wants tofu! Make some real food."  
  
"Dude i want tofu. What do you want me to make? Meat? No way i have been most of those animals." Beastboy left it at that. It had annoyed him then but now he would pay any amount of money to have that back. Raven looked up from her tea at them "Do you have to argue every day?"  
  
"Yes, friends should not argue." Starfire. He was so sorry it had to end like it had. His mind fast fowarded to breakfast. The security monitor screen turned on from an incoming message. Slade's face appeared and he still remembered the anger from the hate he felt twords him. As he thought of it now the hate double inside. His face showed no emotion as he continued to reply the scene.  
  
"Robin, how nice to see you." Slade's voice had dripped with venom. "Why dont you and your friends come to my place for a chat."  
  
"What have you done Slade?!"  
  
"Why Robin, you are so quick to accuse. I have done nothing wrong. Yet." By Now Robin had been furious.  
  
"Robin," Starfire had said, "he has done nothing let us ignore him. Just this once."  
  
"Robin, listen to Starfire. We dont have to listen it is probably a trap." If only he had listend to Starfire and Raven he wouldnt be where he is now. Instead he gave the order to go. Again his mind fast forwarded this time to Slade's hideout.  
  
"Slade where are you!" They had arived and he was ready to kick some seriouse ass. Then Slade's voice came from the darkness.  
  
"Robin, I didnt expect to see you so soon. Well shall we begin?" Slade burst from the shadows and knocked Robin down with a kick to the face. Everyone joined the fight but before they could aprehend Slade he grabbed Robin around the shoulders and jammed something into his neck. Slade fled into the darkness as Robin fell limp.  
  
"Robin are you alright? Robin!" He had opened his eyes to see Starfire's face but could say nothing, feel nothing, do nothing. His body was under Slade's control. He didnt fight it and he still doesnt know why not but its to late. His hand, a hand not under his control, reached into his belt and grabed his extendy stick and pushed away from Starfire.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing?" He pushed passed her and swung his pole at Beastboys head.  
  
"Dude! Thats not funny. Aaak!" Robin had just jammed the stick through his stomach with a sickining squelch. He then ripped it back out an swung it to break his neck. Beastboy fell to the floor. He was not dead but would be soon.  
  
"Robin what have you done!" Starfire rushed up beside him and shook him, "You have killed Beastboy! Our friend Beastboy!!" He had heard every word and it stung him now as it had then. But under Slades control he could do nothing. He slammed the pole into her side and went over to Cyborg.  
  
"Robin, we're friends i dont want to hurt you." He ignored Cyborg and jumped into the air then bashed him on the head with the pole. Instanly the human skull caved in and Robin remembered bashing away at Cyborg's robotic body like an animal.  
  
"Robin no!!!" Starfire scream went unheard. Raven had still been to stunned to do anything. Starfire stepped infront of him and begged him to stop. To his and her horror he slammed the pole into her side breaking her back. She had fallen with a scream and he had jammed the pole into her side and ripped it out.  
  
"Robin, you must try to resist! You have already killed two of your friends. Stop this before you kill Starfire!" Raven had finnally come to her senses and Robin had just tuned to try and kill her. The pole aimed for her head but instead slammed down on her right arm as she tried to dodge. Her arm was now broken but she continued to fight. She was the only one brave enough to fight him. She struck him in the face in an attempt to stop him. Only to have her leg broken by another crushing blow.  
  
"Robin! Try to fight it!!" She flew up trying to get away. But Robin had just jumped after her and gabbed her broken arm and using all his strength to through her to the ground. Winded she could do nothing. He landed feet first on her stomach sending further pain her way. He brought the pole up over his head and slammed the tip into her heart. She had reached out an arm to stop him. But when the pole went in her eyes widened and her arm fell to the side. That was it he thought. But no he still had no control. The pole had gone all the way through Raven and into the concrete. He left it and went over to Starfire.  
  
"Robin, why?" she said weakly. He picked her up by her neck and squeesed his hand shut and crushed her windpipe. He dropped her and felt the mechanical device fall from his neck.  
  
"Well robin, it seems you have killed every last one of your friends. How delightful" Slade's voice was full of evil plesure.  
  
"Slade you monster." The last he had heard of Slade was the fading evil laughter. He looked down at his friends lifeless bodies and began to cry. Death was hard, but murder is harder. One by one he draged his friends home and into his room where he sat now. His only company four dead bodies and a fuzzy tv screen. He could do nothing to help them. Nothing.  
  
Alright thats that. Im not going to beg for your reviews but they would be nice. say what you want i dont care just tell me what you think. Then thats it i guess. See ya. 


	2. Morty

How could i? Well it was quite easy. all right. it seems most people cant handle death well so i will continue to write this story. There will be romance if you must have it and ALL the titans will be revived. but i will still have it be angsty for my own sake. besides death is as much a part of life as life itself.  
  
this portion of the story shall be written in the form of robins thoughts and feeling. feel his pain; feel his sorrow.  
  
text =thoughts test = other  
  
I cant hide it any longer. Our dissaperence must have been noticed by now. I have to find a way to revive them. Somehow. He got up and exited his room to the restroom. Turning on the sink he rinsed his face. He looked into the mirror and saw that his face was pale and his hair limp and dull. In his closet he found some black clothing which he decided he would wear as a simble of mourning. At the very least it should disguise who I am. Back in his room he turned on the tv. A news reporter was standing on the bridge across from the tower.  
  
'There appears to be no sign of life here at the titans tower and the security has keeped anyone from going to see if anybody is home. It seems that our city's super hero squad has dissaperd. This is Rachal Wagner for channle 5 news. Back to you John.'  
  
Robin turned off the telavision. This is to much. I need to find help. But the only place i can think of to go is the backstreets. Im not sure Bruce would help me after what i have done. The only weapon he could take that didnt have his signiture logo on it was the staff that he had used to kill his friends. It hurt him to even see it but he knew he would be better off with it.  
  
Out the door and into the world he walked the city streets alone. His only comfort the light from the occasional street light but even that seemed dim. All he thought about the whole way was the look on Starfire's face. He wanted to cry just thinking about it. No matter how much he had denied it in the past he loved her. Why he didnt know.  
  
He hadnt noticed but he had walked far into the notorious back streets. It was said that the city's crooks, thiefs, and murders lived here. This is the perfect place for me then i suppose. No. I shouldnt think that way. It wasnt my fault. But no matter how much he thought it it didnt seem true in his heart.  
  
Hmm. Where should i go for information. 'Hey kid. You lookin' for someone?' Robin looked up from his shoes which he had been staring at as he thought. 'Umm no not really. I was just walking.' The man in front of him was fairly short but seemed full of himself.  
  
'Leave him alone Benny. He's not here to buy anything. Are you?' The voice came from a girl about his age. She wore a purple tank top and old blue jeans with some odd junngle boots. She seemed to notice the intrist her boots and talked to him some more. 'They're Demonia. Anyways, get the hell outta here Benny.' The little man left grumbling something under his breath. How was that guy and who is this girl. He took a closer look at her and saw she was also wearing leather gloves and her hair was as black as the shadows that surronded them.  
  
'So stranger, what brings you to this neck of the woods?' She seemed nice enough but he knew not to trust anyone. So he remained silent. 'Well i know you can talk but i guess its not to smart to talk out here the walls have ears if you catch my drift.' Her eyes narrowed and she looked around. After making sure the coast was clear she turned to him and smiled. 'I know a place where we could go. A nice little bar.'  
  
'Arent we a little young to drink?' He had automatically kicked into hero mode with the goody goody stuff and all. Damn i wont fit in now. Well there goes my chance at getting help here.  
  
'Who said we was gonna drink? I was just gonna talk. Besides i hate the taste of liqor. Bob wont let me drink anyway.' So she led him to the little bar on the other side of the street. When they got inside they sat down at a table in the back of the bar. 'So what did you say your name was?'  
  
My name? Oh ya forgot to introduce myself. 'My names Robin.' Oops shouldnt have used my real name. To late now. 'Robin huh? Hmmm. My names Morty.'  
  
'Morty? Thats a weird name.' Ok that was really polite of me.  
  
'Aww dont worry about it. My folks had a funny sence of humor.' Whew. Wait. How did she know i was thinking that? Can she read my mind??  
  
'Sort of. Its more feeling your emotions and figuring out the rest from your voice, movements, eyes, you know that kind of thing.'  
  
'Oh. Well I guess i could ask you this. You look like you know how to get information from the right people?' Morty nodded. 'Cool. Then can you tell me were i can find someone who can err revive the dead?' At this Morty visably stiffened but her face remaind calm.  
  
'Well...I suppose i know someone but revivining the dead isnt easy. The cost for both the reviver and revivy is great. But it can be done. For a price of course.' A price. Like money? I wonder. 'But before you can have someone revived you have to go through emotionnal training to deal with greif.'  
  
'Why? If they are alive why would there be greif?' Robin was confused. If my friends were alive i wouldnt have to be sad.  
  
'Its quite simple really. The revival could go wrong. They would be alive for maybe five minutes only to die the same death again.' Well that was all Robin neaded to agree so they spent the rest of their time at the bar diqusing the training. But all the while Robin couldnt get the images of his friends faces out of his mind.  
  
Ok happy? Anyways I promise you that someone will be dead for good by the end of this fic. Review if you want. 


	3. Powers?

Hello again. looks like someone likes my story. whatever. anyway i have to write. oh and italics on last cahpter didnt show up. dont feel like fixin it.  
  
'Well Robin that basically sums it up. Anyway i got to get home im tired.' Morty yawned and stretch as she got up. 'You need a place to stay?' This made Robin think. He couldnt go back to the tower. Just thinking about it made him feel sick. 'I'll take that as a no then. I own two rooms in my apartment building. You could use on if you want.' Robin nodded and they headed out of the bar. Two blocks away from the bar Morty suddenly stopped. 'What is it Morty?' Robin didnt see anything but it was dark so he wasnt sure.  
  
'Duck!' 'What?' But before Robin could finish the question Mory tackled him to the ground as a knife flew over is head. 'AHH! Who threw that!?' Robin looked around frantically automatically reaching for his staff.  
  
'I did. Hey there Morty.' Robin looked to his right to see some guy who looked like Morty staring down at them.  
  
'Hello Jack how ya been?' Despite the point that that guy had just thrown a knife at Robin's head Morty was pretty casual. 'What ya tryin' to do. Mom always said not to throw things.' He just laughed and raised his right hand into the air.  
  
'Come my minions!! Destroy!' After that last word zombie people came from behind him and after Robin. His staff extended in his hand so he could face them. 'Dont worry Robin all they need is one hit each. Get to an easy to defend place and be quick about it!' Morty was just standing there staring at her brother.  
  
'Oh little sister. You have not changed much since well you know. Well, now you must die.' Robin jumped onto the roof of a low building asfter having climed up the fire escape. He watched as a knife appeared in Jack's hand and he went after Morty. He slashed at her with extreme skill and as Robin watch he saw that all Morty did was dodge. Robin didnt notice as a zombie got up the stairs and punched him in the face. It was a horrible feeling. The dead flesh fell apart as it hit him and he had to control the wave nausea he felt.  
  
'I dont want to fight you brother,' she said. He thrust at her and his knife blade dissapeared inside her right shoulder. Robin gasped but Morty barley flinched. 'But you give me no choice.' She turned and ran far enough away so he could not attack and stopped. As she turned around she took off her right glove. 'I didnt want to do this, but its my only defence right now.'  
  
The shadows from around them started to flow and swirl around her hand. Jack's face went from evil pleasure to complete suprise. 'But I...how can your powers still...'  
  
'Ha! You are such a fool. Did you really think you could take them away? Just like that?' This wasnt the Morty Robin knew. Her face was so different. Her eyes. She turned slightly and he saw they were now just emty white pits of nothing. They glowed with what Robin guessed was her power. He took a swing at another zombie an continued to watch.  
  
'Lets see how your little knifes fair againts my shadow sword!' The shadow around her hand morphed into the darkest most sinister weapon Robin had ever seen. It was darker even than the night. A lingering void of nothingness. Robin was starting to feel sick. What was this she was doing?  
  
Morty threw back her head in maniacle laughter and jumped in to the air and landed on the shadows. 'Well brother,' she said as she sat crossed legged facing Jack, 'you can run now, or i can kill you what will it be?'  
  
'This isnt who you are Morty. I know it. You cant kill me. You wouldnt.' Jack didnt look as cofident as his words sounded but he still stood up to the terrifiing figure his sister had become.  
  
'Oh wouldnt I Jack? You kill me in a heart beat if you had the chance.' The grin on Morty's face widdend. She flew up higher and stood up. Her hair burst from its brade and covered her face.' So whats it gonna be? Shall I kill you?' she pointed the sword at Jack and he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke as well as the zombies.  
  
'Coward.' With that said Morty's hair went limp and the sword dissapered. To preocupied with the battle Robin hadnt noticed the rain. Morty fell to the ground with a splash and sat staring at her right hand and holding her right shoulder with her left. Robin ran down to her and upon closer inspection he saw something that made him turn away in suprise. Her right hand was sewn on with what looked like thick black thread in cross stitches. Morty looked up at him and he saw that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
'What's wrong.' Robin asked her. She said nothing but merely got up picked up her glove and hairband and began to walk down the street in the poring rain.  
  
Whatever. Review now. 


End file.
